TFA: Don't Say Goodbye SwindleXBlackarachnia
by NoSacrificeNoVictory20
Summary: This is a little fanfic i created about 2 years ago. I'm not the best writter or anything like that. I just wrote a fanfic of Swindle and Blackarachnia because i love the pairing, and i wanted to share it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

After Blackarachnia's failed attempt to get rid of the organic half of herself with the help of Meltdown. She decided to search for another way since she dispised her organic side.

"There's gotta be another way to get rid of the horrid contaminated half of myself... disgusting" Blackarachnia thought as she walked on the tops of the building of Detroit. She walked and walked, thinking about what she could do. She sat down on the roof of a large building and closed her blood red eyes.

"What am i gonna do?" She thought. She thought for a few minutes and soon fell asleep. A few hours later a loud sound awoke her. She got up in a scare.

"Well, well, well. What's a pretty bot like you doing out here all by yourself in the middle of the night?" A deep smooth voice said.

"Who's there? Show yourself" She demanded. She squinted her eyes too see who it was, but she saw nothing.

"Why of coarse. Why wouldn't you want to get a look at the bot who could help you" The voice said. He walked out of the shadows and showed himself.

"Who are you? She asked.

"I'm an intergalactic arms dealer. But you can call me Swindle my fine female friend" He said.

"Wait a minute. You're that bot who got backfired by his own plan and got sold off to a police auction aren't you?" Blackarachnia said.

"Yes, but luckily the effect of the timepiece wore off before they took me apart. So i escaped. I also had the advantage of keeping the timepeice" Swindle said.

"I see, what do you want?" She said.

"What i want? That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is what you want my dear" He said.

"Really? Well i want someone that could help me get rid of this horrid contaminated half of myself. You wouldn't mind helping a femme bot like me, would you?" Blackarachnia asked stroking his face.

"Oh i can help you with that" He said.

"Do tell" She said.

"I have blueprints of a weapon that could help you get rid of the half of you that you don't desire. Would you be interested?" He asked.

"I would" Blackarachnia said.

"All i need is one more piece" He replied.

"I'm begining to like you already Swindle" She said.

"One more thing" Swindle said.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you going to do for me in return?" He asked.

"How bout i'll let you stay online" She said with an evil smile.

"Good enough for me" He said. He jumped down onto the streets of Detroit.

"Good" She said.

"Follow me" He said. He transformed into his vehicle form and began to drive. She transformed into her spider form and followed him. After a few seconds, Prowl came out of the shadows after listening to the whole conversation. Then he headed back to the Autobot's base.

"Prowl where were you?" Optimus asked.

"I was out searching for Decepticons" Prowl replied.

"Did you find any?" Sari asked.

"Blackarachnia is in on a plan with Swindle" Prowl said.

"I thought he got sold off to a police auction?" Bulkhead said.

"He said that the effect of the timepiece wore off before they took him apart, and he escaped" Prowl said.

"That bag of bolts barely even did any damage. Why should we go after him now?" Ratchet said.

"Even if he didn't do any damage, we don't know what he's capable of when he has Blackarachnia's help" Optimus said.

"Let's go kick their butts then" Bumblebee said.

"Hold on Bumblebee. Prowl, did they say anything else while you were there?" Optimus asked.

"Swindle said that he had blueprints for a weapon that could help Blackarachnia get rid of her organic half and that he needed one more piece to build it" Prowl replied.

"Very well then. Roll out" Optimus said. They transformed and drove off to find Swindle and Blackarachnia.

"So Swindle, what is this piece that you need?" Blackarachnia asked.

"We just need a very strong source of power" Swindle replied.

"Sumdac tower has an unlimited supply of power. That should work" She said.

"Beautiful and smart. I like that" Swindle said.

"Back off pal" Blackarachnia snapped.

"Oooh, so fiesty" Swindle said with a smirk.

"Wait a minute, wouldn't you need more than a strong source of power to make the machine work?" Blackarachnia said.

"Not exactly. I just need everything else i had before, minus the satelite. The only new things i'll need for the machine are you, a strong power source, and the timepiece" He replied.

"This better work" Blackarachnia said.

"Don't worry, i guarantee it" Swindle replied. They drove untill they reached Sumdac tower.

"There they are" Optimus said.

"Lets get em" Bumblebee shouted.

"Not so fast shorty" Blackarachnia said.

"Who are you calling shorty" Bumblebee said in anger. He took out his energy stingers, aimed them, and shot a blast of energy.

"WATCH OUT!" Swindle jumped in front of her and shot his canon at the Autobots, injuring most of them. Unfortunatly he got shot in his left arm at the same time.

"Back off" Blackarachnia grabbed the timepiece and shot it at the Autobots and froze them in place. She put the timepiece down and knelt down next to Swindle.

"You still online" Blackarachnia asked. Swindle groaned and opened his optics a bit.

"Yeah, just in alot of pain" He said.

"I gotta get you outta here before those Autojerks come back. Can you transform?" Blackarachnia said.

"I hope so" He said. Swindle transformed into his alt mode and Blackarachnia lead the way.

After a while, she stopped at a large building and transformed.

"This should do. Just drive up and i'll meet you at the top" She said. He drove up to the top of the building, and transformed into his alt mode.

"Lay down" She said.

"Why?" Swindle said.

"Just do it" She said laying him down on the ground.

"Ow" Swindle whined.

"Sorry" She said.

"It's okay" Swindle replied.

"Let me see that wound" Blackarachnia said.

"I'll be fine" Swindle said trying to get up.

"Lay down. You're not going anywhere" She said. She sat down beside him and spun out some of her webs and wrapped it around Swindle's wound.

"Won't that poison me?" He said.

"No, i'm putting it there so it can't get worse" She said.

"Oh... well thanks" Swindle said.

"Don't worry about it. But there's one thing i'm wondering about" She said.

"What?" Swindle replied.

"Why did you save me?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Because i made a deal with you. And i don't think i'll be able to keep the deal if your offline now can i" He said.

"Well thanks. I appreciate it" She replied.

"No worries" He said. Blackarachnia smiled.

"Wheres the timepiece?" Swindle asked.

"Right here" She said holding it in her hand.

"Is it okay?" Swindle said.

"Yeah, it's fine. Its beautifull" Blackarachnia said.

"Mmhm. But i think it'll look much more beautifull on you" Swindle said. He took the timepiece and put it around her neak.

"How sweet. I'm starting to think that you're alot nicer then Optimus Prime" She said.

"Really?" He said.

"Mmhmm, if he wouldv'e saved me all those years ago i would've never been in this mess" She said.

"I see" Swindle said.

"What does the timepiece have to do with your machine?" Blackarachnia asked.

"The timepiece will reverse the poison in your system, and get rid of your organic half. But i can't really say wheather you'll look the same or change" Swindle replied.

"How do you know about all of this technology?" She asked.

"I build it all. So therefore, i know what each piece does" He said.

"Pretty clever" Blackarachnia said. She looked up at his big purple optics. She roughly pressed her lips against Swindle's. Swindle earned a muffled squeak.

"You okay?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Yeah" Swindle said catching his breath. They sat there for a few seconds and stared at eachother. Then he pulled her down close to him and kissed her.

Back on the streets of Detroit, the effect of the timepiece wore off the Autobots.

"That hurt" Bulkhead said rubbing his head.

"Everybody okay?" Optimus asked.

"That did hurt" Bumblebee said.

"As long as everybody is fine" Optimus said.

"We have to go after them" Bumblebee said.

"Most of us are injured. Are you insane" Ratchet yelled.

"We can't go after them untill everyone is looked at to see if they're okay" Optimus said.

"Lets hurry then" Bumblebee replied.

"Hold on a second... Everyone seems to be okay. Just a few bruisings" Ratchets said.

"Lets go" Optimus said. They transformed and drove off to find Blackarachnia and Swindle again.

"It's almost set up, i just need to tweak some things here" Swindle said fixing the machine.

"Why is it so small?" She asked.

"It's portable, so you can take it anywhere intead of draging it around everywhere" Swindle said.

"Good. Soon i'll be all bot again" Blackarachnia said.

"There, it's done. All i need to do is is hook you up to the machine" Swindle said.

"Good" Blackarachnia ran up to Swindle and kicked him to the ground.

"What are you doing!" Swindle demanded.

"What does it look like i'm doing" Blackarachnia replied.

"We had a deal" He said.

"Well now i'm breaking it" She replied.

"Breaking it? Nobody breaks a deal with me... Not even pretty bots like you" He said. He stood up and shot a blask of energy from his canon. She dodged the blast and ran up and poisoned him. Knocking him out. She spun a web around the machine and jumped away. Leaving Swindle confused and unconcious.


	2. Chapter 2

The Autobots headed back to the location that Swindle and Blackarachnia were. But all they could find was Swinlde lying on the ground unconcious.

"Hey guys, look" Bulkhead said pointing.

"It's Swindle. Blackarachnia must have knocked him out" Optimus replied. Swindle opened his optics, sprinted up and backed up into a corner.

"What do you want from me?" Swindle said.

"We just want information, Where's Blackarachnia?" Optimus asked.

"That poisonous decepti-bitch. She's long gone" Swindle said.

"Hey, i know you're a decepticon and you're supposed to be evil and all. But i can't help but ask" Bulkhead said.

"What?" Swindle replied.

"Are you okay?" Bulkhead asked.

"What does it look like!" Swindle said.

"Hey calm down. He just asked you a question you hothead" Ratchet said.

"Well SORRY! And to answer your question. No i'm not okay" Swindle said.

"Why's that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Let me guess. Blackarachnia said a bunch of sweet things to you. Then she betrayed you" Optimus said.

"Exactly. But how did you know?" Swindle replied.

"You're not the only one who fell for that" Optimus said.

"Who else did?" Swindle asked.

"Me and Grimlock unfortunatly" Optimus replied.

"Someone should do something about that" Swindle said.

"Now theres something we can help you with" Bumblebee replied.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know" Optimus said.

"Dealing with the decepticons is'nt much worth it anymore" Swindle said.

"Why is that?" Optimus said.

"I was never really allied with the decepticons. I was usually on my own. I only deal with them to make load of cash" Swindle replied.

"Well then why do you have thier symbol on you then?" Bulkhead asked poking Swindle.

"Because if i didn't then they would probably bribe me to go to their side or kill me, or something along those lines" Swindle replied.

"I see" Optimus said.

"I say we give her a taste of her own medicine... or in this case, venem" Swindle said.

"I'm with you on that one" Bumblebee said.

"Actually, i think i might wanna do this alone" Swindle said.

"You just said that we should help you. Make up your mind boy!" Ratchet said.

"Okay okay. Howbout i'll go and do my thing, then you guys wait and if i need backup i'll call you guys out and we can kick some tail" Swindle said.

"Sounds like a plan. It's about time someone stood up to her. ROLL OUT!" Optimus said. Meanwhile wherever Blackarachnia was...

"How does this thing work? Stupid Machine" She said smacking it. She fiddled with the machine for a bit untill she heard a loud crash on the roof.

"Who's there?" She demanded. She waited and watched for any sudden movement, but all she saw was blackness. Then Swindle jumped out and blasted a few rounds from his canon and shot her in her leg leaving a big gash. Blackarachnia screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Is that the best you can do" She said. She got up and attemped to attack him, but she fell back down seeing she was too weak because of her organic half.

"Serves you right for backstabing me" Swindle said with an angry look. He walked over toward the weak femmebot.

"Bite me" She hissed.

"So... you broke our deal, stole my machine, and poisoned me. What do you think i should do to you, hmm?" He said kneeling down beside her.

"Tell me how to make the machine work" She said.

"Why should i" Swindle said. He took the timepiece from around her neak and ripped it off.

"And to think i had feelings for you" Swindle said. Blackarachnia laid there, silent, her eyes barely open. Then she spoke.

"I'm..." She said.

"Whats that?" Swindle said.

"I'm... sorry" She mumbled. Swindle leaned closer. Only a few inches in between his face and hers.

"Oh, you're sorry. Really? I find that hard to believe" Swindle said.

"I... mean it" She squeeked.

"Prove it" He said. She moved up, and wrapped her arms around his neak and kissed him. Blackarachnia's pinchers stole some of swindle's energy to give her enough to heal and re-gain her strength while she distracted him.

"You should be the one who's sorry" She whispered with an evil look on her face.

"I don't think so" Swindle said pushing her away.

"WHAT!" She said.

"You did'nt actually think i fell for that act did you?" Swindle said.

"I'm gonna destroy you arms dealer!" She said.

"Really? I'd like to see that" Swindle said.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to me Swindle" Blackarachnia said.

"Come and get me sweetheart" Swindle said.

Blackarachnia sprinted up and ran to attack him when the Autobots jumped up behind Swindle.

"You allied yourself with the Autobots did you" Blackarchnia said.

"They're better allies than you ever were Blackarachnia" Swindle replied.

"Time for payback" Bumblebee shouted. He pulled out his stingers and shot a blast of the energy at Blackarachnia and hit her in the same place she was injured.

"Now you've really ticked me off" Blackarachnia said.

"Bring it" Optimus said.

"Lets get her!" Bulkhead shouted. He ran and took out his mace and smacked Blackarachnia right into a wall.

"Allright Bulkhead!" Bumblebee cheered and gave Bulkhead a high-five.

"You're pathetic" Blackarachnia hissed. she got up and attacked Bulkhead and drained his powers.

"BULKHEAD!" Optimus screamed.

"Now it's your turn" She said. She turned to Swindle and dug her pinchers into his neak and drained all of his energy, knocked him out.

"If any of you don't want the same fate the arms dealer. Don't follow me" She spun out a web and swung away with Swindle.

"What do we do?" Bumblebee said.

"I don't know" Optimus replied.

"I'll stay here with Bulkhead, you guys go after Blackarachnia" Ratchet said.

"Lets go" Optimus said.

A few hours later Swindle woke up tied up in one of her webs.

"Where am i?" He said.

"Oh, the little arms dealer is awake" Blackarachnia replied.

"I feel... different. What did you do to me" Swindle said.

"Thats the venem i put in your system. And unless you tell me how to work this machine, i won't give you the antidote. And you'll go offline for good" She replied. Swindle sat there for a while to think. Then he answered.

"You wouldn't" He said.

"Oh but i would" Blackarachnia answered. Then she let out a big evil laugh.

More chapters to come...


End file.
